The purpose of this investigation is to compare the effects of FemHRT, Evista, and PremPro, on vasomotor symptom relief, vaginal bleeding/spotting, lipid profiles, bone mineral density, and biochemical markers of bone metabolism. We hypothesize that FemHRT will :[1] be as effective as Prempro in reducing vasomotor symptoms;[2] provide better control of breakthrough bleeding/spotting; and [3] will have similar effects on lipid profiles, bone mineral density, and bone metabolism in early postmenopausal women. We further hypothesize that FemHRT will be more effective than Evista in; [1] reducing vasomotor symptoms;[2] controlling breakthrough bleeding; and [3] improving bone density, bone metabolism, and lipid profiles in early postmenopausal women.